rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Volodya Vampyre Coven
The Volodya Vampyre Coven is a set of villanous vampyres with vicous visages. The family has the status of vyrelords for some of the elders, Arctos Volodya himself coming from Vampyrium. The coven was created by the user Lord Kisin, for use in the Renderra family's story arc, Rise of Lerepiel. Similarities As not all the Volodya are family, they merely share similarities as they progress, growing more like the ones who turned them. Strain appears on the face, making the eyes more deepset, often changing to a fiery red, or blood red. The skin turns to pale at first, but eventually, greys out as a lack of sunshine becomes commonplace for the victim. A Volodya born into the family, is likely 5'5, to 6'1, with lithe build. History Second Age Arctos Volodya himself came with the Drakans from Vampyrium, determined to rule this new realm. Arctos began converting locals to Vampyres, especially his wife, Victoria, a former Icyene. He swore allegience to Drakan, and in turn, Zaros. Soon, Arctos began to note that Lerepiel, an Elder Demon, was gaining much in power. He agreed to follow the demon, on condition Drakan's orders had priority. Lerepiel had helped Arctos gain much in wealth and power. When Zamorak rebelled, Arctos sided with Lerepiel and Drakan, rather fortunate they both chose the same side, he took advantage of the situation to rise as a favourable Vyrelord in Darkmeyer. God Wars Lerepiel's other Lords and Captains, Vasco Marcato the Devastating (Undead), Rudiger Poleslav the Rowdy (Cannibals), and Ptikal Mazarene (Demons) all began to cause widespread destruction during the wars. Notably was Lerepiel's aid in the removal of former Zarosianism Settlements, raids upon Guthixians to obtain prisoners for crafting, and the attacking of Saradominist Camps on the way. Lerepiel practiced Total Warfare, destroying literally everything in sight as his troops moved forth, scarring the land he walked in many cases. Arctos in particular stayed close to Lerepiel, until the Allied Gods began to push Drakan back, where the Volodya pulled back into Morytania. Fourth Age Arctos had helped Drakan slowly creep to the Kharid, using his new Soldiers, Thralls. Thralls are people, formerly used as Bloodslaves, who are trained in combat and bound to Arctos. They are lithe, fast, and desperate to join the Coven to escape their fate as "meatsacks." Thralls, in more recent times, are used excessively due to the fact they can cross the Salve. Eventually, one side, Misthalin or Morytanian, started a war that would last 100 years. Arctos Volodya started to attack the Kharid by nightfall, having his Thralls act as scouts and Vampyres hide in Caves by Daytime. This started to gain the attention of "The Temple of the Forgotten God," A Zarosian Cult that taught Ancient Magic to children born with Runeless magic. One such child, 60 years into the war, and 60 years of age, raised his staff as an Elder of the Cult, as close as possible to heading it. This man was Ali Abdul-Qadir the First. Arctos and Ali continued fighting back and forth, locked in Stalemate. Eventually, to aid their Lerepielistic Brethren, the Marcato Coven came to aid the Volodya against Ali. Unfortunately for them, the Renderra Druid-Warriors under Tyrion the Second followed the Marcato, now involved in the attack themselves. With Tyrion joining Ali, the Dark Magi became close friends with the Renderra, and adopted the Western ideal of choosing a Sigil. Ali choose the Raven, in a mystical purple on a white banner. As the Battles began to swing in the favour of Ali, the Marcato fled back to terrorize Taverley, forcing the Renderra to pull out. Before he left, Tyrion was given a book of Enchantments that Ali has used in the past, as a token of Friendship between the two families. As Ali marched deep into the East to meet Arctos in Battle, he suddenly found himself beseiged at a town along the way. His Magi, aside from a few who escaped (Including his son, Ali the second), one by one died in the town, dwindling from 78, to a mere 8 including Ali and his seven officers. Ali realized, hope was lost. He stabbed himself with his Athame, blasting a preserving spell into his body, having his officers lay him in a tomb until such a time when he could reawaken. The Volodya interpretted this as a complete Victory, flaying the bodies of the seven officers, devouring every drop of blood in a Victory meal. Though, they could not find Ali's remains, which had upset Arctos to no end. Though Ali was out of the way, the war had another 20 or so years. Arctos led his soldiers in Geurilla warfare throughout the swamps, using Thralls to greatly increase his numbers. Eventually, some force blessed the river, trapping a few Volodya on the Misthalin side. The rest were now confined to Morytania, cursing humankind. Soon, the Thralls started to come back, still bound in service. Upon seeing the Thralls come from over the Salve, Arctos grabbed one, throwing him across the river, into the cliffs. Noting the body managed to cross unharmed, until the splatter, Arctos realized he had the link to the rest of the world through his Thralls. Arctos rose in power within Darkmeyer as well, remaining respected for his acheivements, but feared for his harsh cruelty, and not trusted for his following of Lerepiel. Fifth Age While Lerepiel made way to rise once more, the Volodya left Darkmeyer briefly, to go ensure their old fortresses were well kept. Arctos is confirmed to have spoken with Vasco the Fifth during this time, resulting in many schemes. One of which was kidnapping Nathan and the Sicarius about him, a plot to feed on them and thus, eliminate them from Lerepiel's equation. Nathan and friends slashed through the group, using mainly the Silver Daggers they are required to carry. Since then, Arctos has been plotting behind the scenes, keeping his actions out of Nathan's eyes while he focuses on Vasco Marcato and Adalwulf Poleslav. ...With Lerepiel dead, the Necromancy of Vampyrium seems to brew in Arctos' head... Blood of the Slayer, to bring back Blood of the Slain. Trivia *Volodya is Russian for Vladimir, making it a Vlad the Impaler reference to use the name. *Arctos is stronger than Vasco Marcato, but due to the Salve, Vasco is still the preffered Champion of Lerepiel. Category:Renderra Category:Antagonist Category:Vampyre Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Families